Bots are becoming more and more prevalent and are being utilized for more and more different tasks. Bots may be software applications that run automated tasks over a network, such as the Internet. Chat bots may be designed to conduct a conversation with a user via text, auditory, and/or visual methods to simulate human conversation. A chat bot may utilize sophisticated natural language processing systems or scan for keywords from a user input and then pull a reply with the most matching keywords or the most similar wording pattern from a database.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.